


If Home Is Where You Are

by torakowalski



Series: If Home Is Where You Are [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reunion kisses, very background Courfeyrac/Jehan, very brief mention of past alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has followed Grantaire's trip around the world via tweets and Facebook and texts, middle of the night Skype conversations, but none of that has been a substitute for touching, for how badly Enjolras has wanted to feel Grantaire's arms around him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> For Moog, who asked for one type of kiss, so I... wrote her a totally different sort of kiss. *useful*

"Enjolras," Courfeyrac calls from outside Enjolras's office. "Oh, Enjolras."

"Mmhmm?" Enjolras asks, concentrating hard on the email he's drafting.

"Enjolras," Courfeyrac calls again, dragging it out so it's less a name and more a song. "There is a gentleman caller for you."

"Take a message?" Enjolras starts, before he realises that this is _Courf_ , and not just a usual level of Courf, but a Courf who has been spending a lot of time with Jehan. A 'gentleman caller' doesn't mean a gentleman who is calling to speak to Enjolras. It means -

He jumps up from his desk, smacking his knee on the underside, but doesn't stop to rub it or even to swear.

In the office across the corridor, Grantaire is sitting on the corner of Courfeyrac's desk. He's talking to Courfeyrac, laughing about something, but his eyes are on the doorway. As soon as he sees Enjolras, he stands up and puts down the glass of water that he was holding.

"Hi," Enjolras says, swallowing hard, wondering if he's dreaming. "You're back."

"Hi," Grantaire echoes. He meets Enjolras half way, half in Courf's office and half in the corridor. "I do seem to be back." His skin is tanned, and the ends of his dark curls are bleached lighter from the sun. There are dozens of little fabric bracelets around his wrists and the edge of a new tattoo is peaking over the collar of his washed-thin t-shirt.

He's so gorgeous that Enjolras can barely stand to look at him, but definitely can't bring himself to look away.

"I thought... I thought next week," Enjolras says, too overwhelmed to construct a full sentence.

Grantaire shrugs, graceful and fluid, not the jerky hitch of shoulders that Enjolras is used to. "I could have gone to Spain, but I decided I'd rather come home."

Enjolras licks his lips, nervous. "I'm glad. I'm..."

"Shh," Grantaire says. He smiles and puts his hands on the backs of Enjolras's wrists. "Does the weary traveller get a kiss?"

"Of course," Enjolras says, but he can't stop staring. He lifts his hands and catches hold of a stray curl that has fallen across Grantaire's face. "Your hair's grown."

Grantaire ducks his head and leans into Enjolras's touch. "I know, it's ridiculous. I got dreads in Australia and when I took them out, it was all... like this."

"It suits you," Enjolras says. Behind them, he's vaguely aware of Courfeyrac smothering a cough or a laugh or, knowing him, a coo, but he doesn't care. Courfeyrac is learning _poetry_ in order to be more romantic. He can't judge Enjolras for a conversation.

"Hey," Grantaire says, looking up at Enjolras uncertainly. "If you don't want to kiss me, I'll - "

Enjolras answers him by pressing their mouths together. It's just a peck to start with, just dry lips together. It's been seven months and Enjolras thinks he wants to take his time, but then Grantaire makes a quiet, wanting sound and Enjolras suddenly needs to get closer. He slides his hands into Grantaire's hair, holding him still and licks his way between Grantaire's lips.

Grantaire shudders and sways into Enjolras's hold, curling his arms around Enjolras's shoulders, holding on tight. Enjolras clutches him back, hands falling to Grantaire's hips, until they're kissing and clinging onto each other, hardly more than a millimetre of space anywhere between them.

It's been so long. Enjolras has followed Grantaire's trip around the world via tweets and Facebook and texts, middle of the night Skype conversations, but none of that has been a substitute for touching, for how badly Enjolras has wanted to feel Grantaire's arms around him again. 

"Okay," Courfeyrac says, laughing and fond at the same time. "This is lovely, really, I've taken so many pictures, but Enjolras, people are staring... Okay, you're not stopping, well. Could you just..." Hands land on Enjolras's arm, guiding him carefully, and Enjolras follows them, bringing Grantaire with him, until the wooden floor under his feet becomes carpet again.

He hears a door close, and when he slits his eyes open to peek over Grantaire's shoulder, he finds that Courfeyrac has somehow maneouvered them into Enjolras's office and closed the door to give them some privacy.

He laughs, kissing Grantaire again. "You're terrible for my work image," he says. 

"Your work image at your hipster pro bono bleeding heart law firm?" Grantaire asks. He slides in closer still and rests his head on Enjolras's shoulder. "Don't even try; I make you look so much cooler."

"Maybe," Enjolras allows, even though the answer is definitely yes. There's a whole group of interns who crowd into Enjolras's office every time Grantaire sends him a new (hand drawn) postcard, and he knows that a couple of the partners have been reading Grantaire's travel blog.

Grantaire squeezes him tighter, kisses his neck. "Sorry, I left you," he says.

"No," Enjolras says immediately. 

He thinks about the Grantaire who went away, pale and exhausted, three months sober and suffering through every second. Seven months of a cold, empty bed is a small price to pay for this whole and happy person, who's back in his arms, at last. 

"No," he repeats, softer. "But thank you for coming back to me."

Grantaire lifts his head and leans up to kiss the corner of Enjolras's mouth. "Anytime," he says. "Always."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] The 'If Home Is Where You Are' series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602414) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
